


Caught

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: "Ken. It's been 3 months." Touka says."Since?""Since we had sex."





	Caught

Touka opens the door to reveal her husband sitting on their bed, leaning against the headboard whilst reading another one of his boring literature books. She walks to him, climbs onto the bed and makes a space for herself on his chest by burying underneath his right arm and laying there. The only reaction Kaneki gave was a kiss on her forehead and a smile before turning back to his book.

"Ken."

Whenever she calls him by his first name, he knows she wants his attention and so directs it to her. "Yes?"

"It's been 3 months."

"Since?"

"Since we had sex. You've been so busy with work and haven't paid much attention to me." His face turns tomato-red at her reply and he laughs nervously.

"R-really? I haven't noticed. Sorry. Um," he hesitates and has difficulties looking into her eyes, "you want to do it?

"Yes. Now. Since Hinami brought Ichika out, we have plenty of time." She sits on his lap and moves in to kiss him. He returns the kiss and his hands squeeze her waist.

"Maybe we should check with Hinami what time she's coming back with Ichika—"

"They won't be coming back anytime soon. Now shut up and kiss me." Touka urges, impatient and he grins at her neediness before capturing her lips between his and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She let out a gasp as he grabs her butt cheeks and pulls her closer. Her body falls forward, arms dropping to wrap around his shoulders as his hands move under her shirt to feel her soft skin.

She takes it as a sign to reach for the ends of her shirt, pulls it over her head and tosses it somewhere onto the floor. Pressing kisses to the sides of her neck, she moans at the pleasure of his lips and her breasts finally released from the stuffy bra. Kaneki squeezes the two tender mounds and looks up at her flushed cheeks. "I missed these."

"Nothing's stopping you from doing things to them. They're all yours." She coos with a smirk.

He fondles her boobs, taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking on them gently. All the while he's doing that, she's pulling on his white strands and jerking her hips against his. The male gasps at the insistent contact, cock straining at wanting to be in her as soon as possible, and he stops paying attention to her breasts.

Instead, she notices his hands pulling at her shorts and panties and gets off of him to take them off. He admires her naked body longer than she can take and her cheeks flush. "W-what are you waiting for? Take your clothes off!"

He chuckles at her embarrassment and does as she says. Tugging his shirt off, he watches her eyes light up at the sight of his abs and allows her to run her fingers across his hard abdomen before removing his shorts as well, letting his erected cock spring free from his boxers.

Touka grabs his member, sliding her hand up and down the shaft and his breath hitches when she licked the tip of it.

"W-wait, we don't have to do that—" his words fall on deaf ears as she took him into her mouth and started to bob her head. Kaneki's eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans when her hands massage his balls, caresses his thighs and tongue swirling around the tip before releasing it with a pop.

She descended on him again, her sucking going harder and faster and the male squeezes the bedsheets beneath so tightly that they're starting to have creases. His belly soon tightens and he buries his hands in her hair, encouraging her more. He starts shaking and he moans. "I-I'm close!"

At his warning, she triples her efforts and literally sucks the soul out of him when he spills into her mouth, groaning loudly before falling back on the bed, weak. Seeing his flushed cheeks and heaving of his chest, she knew he liked that but still wanted to ask him, just to tease him. "How was it?" She smirks.

He pants, "it..felt good.."

Touka swallowed the remaining of his come and moves to sit in his lap with a grin. "Yeah? Good to know my skills haven't worsened since I got pregnant."

He smiles, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her close and kisses her head. She takes his hand to the core so he can rub his fingers in between her wet folds and stares at him with lust-filled eyes. "Ken... I can't wait anymore. I want you now."

Swallowing, his cock rises again at her words and she could feel it poke her butt. "Okay."

Holding her hips tightly, he positions her over his cock and she slowly sinks down on it until she's fully seated in and the both of them releases a sigh and a groan. They share a kiss and he squeezes her breasts again, not to Touka's surprise. "You're seriously a boob man."

He was appalled at her statement. "What! You should know that I love all parts of you! It's just these babies are more attractive!"

She rolls her eyes. "I bet that's what you thought when you went after Rize."

Expecting another smart answer from him, she gasped when he didn't say anything and avoided her gaze. "Kaneki Ken!"

He flinched at her shout. "I know! I'm sorry! But I don't love her, I love you!"

Touka felt her cheeks warm at his confession and shoved him. "So cheesy."

He grins when he knows that she forgives him and kisses the mole on her right breast.

"Can we continue now?" She asks, grinding her hips against his.

"Yeah. Wait a minute."

Holding her tightly, he maneuvers to lay her on the bed, with his body atop hers, arms on both sides of her head and her thighs resting on top of his. She looks at him, puzzled as to why he didn't want to do it with her sitting on his lap. "You did all the work just now. It's my turn to do it."

Though she wasn't convinced by his answer, her questions flew out of the window when he pushes into her. His fingers intertwine with hers, hands squeezing each other's as he smothers his face in her breasts and thrusts into her. Sweat forms on their skins as they moved together, and panted together. Removing one hand from his, Touka wraps her arm around his neck to pull him up for a kiss. Their lips crashed against one another's as they attempt to kiss but fail miserably because of the speed they were moving at.

A familiar warmth pools deep in her stomach and she stares into his hazy grey eyes. "I-I'm close.."

Ken groans while he picks up the speed and feels his stomach tightening. "Hah..hah..me too.."

He moves one hand down to play with her clit and that was the trigger for her to come undone, mouth opening wide to a loud moan as she reached her climax. The sight of it turned him on further, and he tries his best to give a few more thrusts before he's burying his face into her neck, spilling his juices into her.

The couple remains there connected for a few seconds, trying to catch their breaths before the door to their room opens and they stiffen.

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing?" Ichika asks and the parents scramble to hide under the blankets and cover their naked bodies.

Glancing to Kaneki whose face was as white as a sheet, Touka knew she had to do something. "Ichika, y-you're back early! Where's aunt Hinami?" Though she tried to seem as natural as possible, she still found herself stuttering as her face turned red.

"Ahh, Ichika-chan! Didn't I tell you not to run so fast—" Hinami's words stop halfway as she stares at the couple with the blanket covering all the way till their necks and she immediately connects the dots, face flushing. "S-sorry! I-i didn't mean to. Come on, Ichika-Chan! You're disturbing your papa and mama."

As Hinami drags the complaining Ichika away, Touka and Ken just want to bury themselves in a hole for the rest of their lives. They were caught in the worst scenario ever.

Next time, while Touka makes sure to ask the time Ichika is coming back, Ken insists on locking the door.

\--

"So what were papa and mama doing?" Ichika asks her parents, still not convinced by the 'they were wrestling' answer from Hinami. While Touka chokes on her coffee, Kaneki drops his coffee cup to the floor, breaking it and spilling the coffee everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos & comments if you liked it :)


End file.
